toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Martha Dayton
Martha Dayton(マルタ・デイトン, Maruta Deiton) Is a female Gourmet Hermit that lives in the Lost Forest alongside her husband, Tobias Dayton who is also a Gourmet Hermit that protect and serve the ingredients of the area. It has been seen that Martha was originally born in the Gourmet World, but did not any physical uniqueness, resulting in her being a unique case of biology as being the first ordinary human to be born there, along with her Animal Partner Kit, who she found as a young cub and took with her when she entered the Human World. Due to her unique ability to sense the emotions of ingredients, many often have given her the title of the Red-Hair Hermit, making her well-known all around the Human World. Appearance When she was a child, Martha showed to have a round face, which, with her red hair naturally framing both sides of her face, made her look like a tomato. Her attire was a sleeveless kimono-style blouse that was yellow in color and held closed with a green obi over a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a pair of dark blue shorts and brown sandals. In her adolescence, she wore a short-sleeved, tan kimono-like blouse with a dark embroidered border, held closed with a black obi, a dark skirt and stockings that stopped at her thighs with a cloak and brown sandals. As she got older, she showed to have become an attractive woman who had long, bright-red hair. She wore an elaborate, high-collared kimono with the symbol of her husband on the back of the obi which was tied around her waist. Often at times she often prefers to keep her hair loose, but for her husband, she arranges her hair in buns with hair pins in them and three clips in the front. She also wore a dark shade of red lipstick and had a violet-colored diamond mark on her forehead that she recieved after finishing her training as a Gourmet Hermit. Personality In her younger days during the time she spent living with her Mother, Father, and Grandmother, Martha showed to have sort of a secluded side, always wanting to prefer reading and learning about nature and it's unique ways than going around with other kids and playing. Despite this, deep down she wanted to know what having friends was and often went out to see what the other children were up to. One of her most insecurities was her red-hair, often at times wondering why she was the only one with a unique hair like that in the Gourmet World, often feeling ashamed of it when some of the adults would look at her as if she was a freak. During those times, Martha often only ever opened up to her parents and her grandmother, who often understood her pain and comforted her whenever she felt sad and lonely. It was also shown that Martha slowly developed a curiosity and wonder for the many ingredients and creatures in the world, even going as far as adopting a young cub of a Sol Fox when it was abandoned and helped it, naming it Kit as it became her new partner. Power & Abilities Aura Sensing: Is a unique ability that Martha showed to have developed during her time in the Gourmet World, which was caused by the mutation of her cone cells in her eyes, resulting in her able to allow herself to see any beings body inside and out. With this ability, it has been shown that Martha can often detect any kind of abnormalities in the different beasts and ingredients she and her husband finds, often healing them by transferring the energy of her Gourmet Cells to her arms as she can emit a healing aura that produces energy to heal the beasts body and restore their energy without any kind of problems. It also shows to work on ordinary humans as well as those enhanced with Gourmet Cells. Quotes Trivia *She's one of the few female hermits that is married. Behind The Scenes *Her young child appearance is based off of Kushina Uzumaki. *Her adult appearance is based on Mito Uzumaki from the Naruto series. *Her partnership with her Sol Fox is similar to how Mito is the Jinchūriki of the Nine-tailed Fox. Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Gourmet Hermit Category:Human World Category:Gourmet World